in your arms
by zomg.sassafras
Summary: John O'Callaghan of The Maine as well as other member's of The Maine's search for love
1. Chapter 1

My head was pounding, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't even tell you what exactly happen last night, it was all just fuzz.

My eye's flew open, all I remember was…. Was…. "Oh, my god" I mouthed shifting my view to my right then to my left. "How did I get here?" I murmured, still searching the room. This wasn't my bed, or my room, not even my house. I sat up, pushing the hair out of my face. My head swam.

I looked down, "Who's are these?" I asked smelling the clothes on my body, "they're guys clothes that's for sure…" I threw the covers off of me and stood up. This time, it wasn't just my head that was swimming, the whole room was. I held my eyes shut, trying to regain my balance before I fell.

After a few seconds, I open them. I began to walk to the huge dresser that sat in front of me. There was a large mirror perched on top of it.

I fell forward and caught myself on the dresser, "Eff!" I exclaimed glancing down, looking for what caused me to almost bust my head open.

I gasped finding what was left of my long night, it was assorted bottles of empty liquor on the hotel room floor; everything from Blueberry Vodka, Tequila, to Strawberry Smirnoff.

"I'm such an idiot!" I shouted frustrated with myself. I took a deep breath and turned my attention to the mirror. "I look dead, too" I touched my skin. I glanced down, "Boxers?" I question pulling on the underwear that covered my lower body. I started searching for the clothes I had on last night, before I was at the show. "Oh" I said recalling where I was just hours ago. "No way"

I heard a door open and shut, and my heart started racing. I had half the thought to hide but I'm sure whoever or whatever it was knew I was here and probably brought me here. I stood there waiting for whoever it was to find me, which I was sure wouldn't take long seeing as there was a choice of two rooms, bathroom or the main room which I was in.

"Jazz?" the masculine voice called

"Yes?" I answered confused, they remembered my name, I walked back over to the bed and sat down, I was still facing the large mirror.

I watched my face turned to horror before my eyes when John O'Callaghan's tall lean body came into view, I admired his features and my look of horror turned smug within a few seconds.

He walked over and leaned down kissing my cheek. "Good morning beautiful" his smooth velvet voice purred

My whole body tensed up when his warm breath traveled across my ear and down my neck, sending chills down my spine. I couldn't even find my voice to answer him, I just continued to smile. He took a seat next to me, his cool hand rested on my thigh. "Sleep well baby?" he asked with he look straight forward into the mirror, his hazel eyes met my gaze. I held his gaze.

I took a deep breath, trying to get a grip on all this. I paused, taking another small breath before answering. "Yes, I did, thank you" I said relaxing a little. "Did you?"

"Yes, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I know it probably worried you, but I was out getting us some breakfast. I asked your friend what you would want…" he got up from the bed, walking back the way he came in.

"My friend?" I mumbled raising an eyebrow "Oh! Andee!" I said a little louder

John was returning from the hall way, "What babe?" he asked placing the bag of food on the bed, he took my iced coffee from the drink holder and handed it to me.

"Oh nothing… sorry, I was just trying to remember what all happened last night… I don't really remember much.. I remember my best friend Andee and I going to the show, but that's almost all I remember… oh, and I remember… um…getting to you know a little better" images of the steamy romance that happened on the bed I was sitting on danced threw my head, my face began to turn a bit of a rosy color from what the mirror showed.

John smiled, and he laughed a little. "Uh, yeah, that was probably my favorite part…" he said laughing a little before taking a sip of his drink. He looked back up at me, and smiled "but do you want me to tell you what else happened?"

I thought about it for a moment, while he placed the McDonald's burrito in front of me, then a hash brown. I smiled, "Thanks…" I said unwrapping the burrito, "Sure, you can tell me" I finally answered before taking a bite.

I waited for him to finish chewing, "Well, you got there, and you couldn't get in. I remember you were pretty upset, and you were walking to your car, your friend was with you. You bumped into me, and I remember you saying sorry. I asked you if you were going to come back to watch the show, and you told me they were sold out of tickets. I felt bad, so I told you I'd get you both in, and you could come hang out with us." he took a sip of his drink, "Me and you hit it off really well, and your friend hit it off with Gar. It worked out pretty nicely." he took a bite of his sandwich.

I laughed a little, "I think it did too…" my voice grew silent, I had a question I needed to ask, just if nothing else, so I'd know… but I didn't wanna make him feel bad, or seem pathetic for asking. "Can I ask you something, John Oh?" I asked biting the inside of my lip

He looked up at me, taking another sip of his drink after he finished chewing. He paused, "Call me something more personal, whatever you'd like, it's just when you call me John Oh, I feel weird, I'm a bit more personal then you than that, I thought…" he smiled, and my breath grew short. "Yes, you may ask me anything"

"Oh, well, John. Well…. I was just wondering, out of curiosity… if…." I stopped, I broke the gaze we were sharing and turned my eyes to the floor. "I don't quite remember if… we had sex, so I was just wondering if… if we did?" I felt so stupid and I continued to look at the floor.

I could feel his eye still on me, he didn't even look away once. He laughed a little, "No, we didn't have sex. I couldn't do that to you" I lifted my head up finding his eyes exactly were I left them "I like you too much, we just played around, I kissed you a lot. The only time I took any of your clothes off was after you threw up on the ones you had on…" he make a awkward face, "you attempted to make it to the bathroom but you missed, so I just cleaned you up, and made sure I gave housekeeping your clothes to wash and dry"

My whole face was blood red, I could feel the heat. I was so ashamed, I looked like a complete idiot in front of him. I felt like I was going to be sick now. I put my burrito down, "Uh, one second" I said getting off the bed and running for the bathroom.

He knew that face and he was walking behind me, I grabbed my hair before leaning over the toilet. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was waiting to wake up. I was making those sick dry heaving noises, I tried so hard to just relax.

I could feel John's cool hands take my hair in one hand, freeing mine so I could put them on either side of the toilet. He rubbed his hand across my back. "it's okay baby, just relax"

I was so embarrassed and tormented, I started crying. Now, I was crying and throwing up. "I'm so sorry John." I kept repeating every time I could fit it in before throwing up more.

"It's okay, I swear" was all he said, he sounded sincere so I felt a little better.

Finally after what seemed like hours of agony, I was able to stop. I just sat down on the bathroom floor, John took a seat right next to me, handing me a cup of water to sip.

"I'm sorry" I repeated taking a tiny sip of the water, then taking some in my mouth to swash around before spitting it in the toilet.

He laughed, "Quit saying sorry, sweetheart. You have the hangover, and it's my fault. I'm the dumbass who gave you the fucking alcohol, I should be apologizing! Not you!" he smiled and put his arm around my waist

"But…. I drank the alcohol!" I informed him in his own defense

He smiled, "sh" he ordered putting his finger to my lips. "I thought ahead" he said standing up, then extending his hand for me to grab. "I got you a tooth brush, and some mouth wash" he said pointing at the items on the sink. "Oh, and I have some Advil if you need it"

I smiled, "Wow, thanks" I said grabbing the tooth brush and tooth paste. I turned the water on and stuck the tooth brush under, getting the bristles wet, I squeezed some of the tooth paste on to the brush and scrubbed my mouth like it'd never been scrubbed before. I'm pretty sure I brushed my teeth for four minutes, non stop. I finished off with mouth wash, and walked back into the bedroom.

He was laying on the bed, all his food was gone, he drink sat on the bed side table beside him. My food was right were I left it. "Do you want me to put this away for you, honey?" he asked leaning down to grab the food

I walked over to it picking up what he hadn't, and taking what he had away from him. "Nope, I got it" I walked over to the small table that was off in a small corner of the room and wrapped it nicely and left it there. I walked back over to the bed, taking a sip of my drink before crawling into the empty side of the bed. Before I knew it, John's arms were around me pulling me close to him, his arms held me close to him, and I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Into your arms

Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Andee's unmistakable voice instructed "Your brother called, he wants to know where you are!" that last bit of information had my eyes open and me sitting up.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, "Jasper called?!" I asked pushing my hair out of my face and throwing the covers off me, "what did he say?! Please tell me you made up a really really good lie!" I begged feverishly. Her face went blank, I began to worry. "You didn't tell him the truth did you?!" I demanded

"No, no! Are you crazy?! He's over protective enough as it is!" She protested "I thought he was going to be out of town for the whole week!"

"Yeah, I thought that too! What did you say when he called?!" I asked impatiently

"Well, I didn't exactly answer…" she said softly

I gritted my teeth, "Well, who did?" I howled

"John"

"I'm going to die" I shuddered

"He said a good lie for it though!" She explained "John told him that he was John O'Callaghan from The Maine, and he only had your phone because you accidentally left it at the venue last night, and he found your name in the info and was waiting for you to get up so he could take it to you at your hotel" she smiled "and I'm almost positive he bought it"

"Let's hope so for your sake" I moaned "Where's my phone anyways so I can call and tell him where I am"

"Here" Andee said tossing the phone to me

"Thanks" I muttered I held down the '1' key before putting it to my ear "Where's John?" I mouthed hoping Jasper didn't pick up

She pointed to the wall, so I assumed that meant 'next door'

I nodded

"Hey sis" Jasper cheerfully called into the receiver

"Hey bro, er, what's up?" I ask hoping this wasn't a trick

"I see that boy gave you your phone back"

"Mhm, he was really nice. I didn't even know I lost it, I'm glad he gave it back" this is too easy, lying like this. I wasn't exactly proud of it either. Andee gave me a smile and thumbs up before she walked back over to her room

"Yeah, well, when are you coming home?" He asked curiously

"I'm not sure; I think I'm going to stay here for a few more days maybe a week or so"

"Okay, well, I might have to go out of town again, so call me at least once a day, please"

John walked back into the room, he smiled "I will–love you—bye" I wasn't even sure if he could make out my words, I was talking to fast.

"Love you too" just as he finished I hit the red button on my BlackBerry Curve, and set it in my lap.

"Hey there" John said sitting beside me on the bed

"Hello" I said softly piddling with my phone

"Feeling better?"

"Much" I said glancing up to smile at him, then my phone again

I seen him give me a crooked smile "So, I heard you tell your brother you'd be a while…"

"Yeah, I was thinking I don't get out much, and since I'm out, why not enjoy the free time?"

He laughed, "Smart thinking…" he paused his eyes were tracing my face "How far away do you live anyway?"

"I live about two or so hours away, in Huntington beach area"

"You're only about six hours away from me then…"

"Mm, cool" I said trying to sound like I knew where he was going with this, I didn't look up though

"Since you're on vacation, and this is my last stop before heading back home, would you like to come?" I glanced up at him, tracing his expression. He gave me a half smile, that make me feel something tracing down my spine. I couldn't say it didn't sound like fun. "Your friend should come too" he added

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" I couldn't hide my smile and excitement. "I'd love to!" I gleamed

"Well good, we're leaving in about hour or so, get a shower and I'll drive you over to the venue to get your car" he gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek before he got up, I tried to keep my composer but I felt like screaming shouts of joy.

"John?" I called after him

He turned and smiled "Yes?"

I paused looking at him, "I need my clothes then…" I smiled

He laughed; his face turned ever so slightly a red color then faded back to his natural sandy color within an instant. "Right, right!" he said walking over to the small closet, grabbing two hangers and tossing the clothes at me. "Do you have anything else besides these?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "If you're coming to stay, you need clothes and all that other girl stuff" he reminded me

"Yeah, I've got a duffel bag in my car, Andee's got one in there too" I picked up the clothes and headed for the bathroom. "I think we'll be okay" I said shutting the bathroom door

John shrugged and walked back over to the other room using the linked walkway. That shower was just what I needed, it was hot, and it helped my muscles relax. I really needed this time to myself to get my head straight. It bothered me that I hadn't really talked to Andee at all, everything was just so chaotic. Maybe the six hours in the van would give me time to talk to her; after all she was my best friend.

I quickly got out, leaving just enough hot water for John to use. I dried off the best I could, the bathroom was all steamy and soggy, making it hard for me to dry off completely. I slipped my underwear on and fastened my bra, getting agitated when it stuck to my still damp skin. I pulled my pants off the hanger, and glanced down to find my original shirt was replaced by a sleeveless The Maine shirt that read'_You can't tan with your pants on_' with a piece of paper on next to it reading:

_Hope it fits, thought you'd like it. It's pretty hot outside, a lot like you. Har har. – Johnny_

A smug smile hugged my face, my cheeks started to turn that rosy color. I drug my pant on, zipping the zipper and fastening the button. Next was my shirt. I slipped it on, it fit like a glove. I took a towel and wiped the mirror off. I grabbed John's clothes and walked back into the main room.

He was perched on the bed; beside him was Garret and Andee. I tossed the clothes at John, and then I turned to look at the long mirror against the wall behind me.

I had an awkward look on my face "Does this look okay?" I asked looking down at the outfit, spinning slowly for them.

"Yes, you look cute!" Andee sang

"Nice" Garret added

"I like it, a lot" John said smiling "Are you ready to go get your car?"

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes on" I said looking down at the floor, I scanned the room

"By the door" John informed pointing down the small hall that led to the door.

"Cool" I said walking in that direction "See you when I get back Andee" I called down the hall

"Okay!" She called back

It wasn't long before John has his arm around my waist and was leading me out into the hot California sun. I felt like I hadn't seen sun in days because the rays were so heavy. John placed a part of ray bans over his eyes, and smiled handing me a pair of matching yellow ones.

I smiled; "Thanks" I muttered climbing into the over sized van. There was writing all down the side, and the trailer was parked right beside it.

"So, Jazz, tell me some more about yourself." John asked glancing over at me before he pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

It was so weird hearing him call me 'Jazz' I bit my lip, thinking of where and how to start my answer. "What do you want to know?" I finally muttered staring out the window. The sky was bright blue, and only a few clouds were in the sky. What clouds there were, looked like pulled strains of white cotton candy.

He laughed "Everything"

I turned my head to find him smiling at me, and I smiled back. I turned my gaze back to the window, and thought of what I should tell him first.

"Well" I began "I just turned 18 about four months ago, I graduated just two months ago. I live with my older brother, Jasper, which you talked to earlier today, and our dog Max. I plan to attend community college in the spring, and I'll be majoring in Photography. I've only got three best friends, who've been my best friends, my whole life. I don't have a boyfriend; I haven't been on a date in a year and a half. I tend to keep to myself a lot. I'm not much of a people person, but I'm generally nice." I didn't bother to look at him after I finished

He laughed "That's lovely"

I turned to him and smiled "Thanks. So, tell me about you Mr. O'Callaghan"

I searched his face as he thought "Where do you want me to start?" he asked glancing over at me

"Anywhere" I suggested "I'm not picky" I added smiling

"Right" He paused "Well, I just turned 21 back about three months ago. I'm in a band called The Maine, with my best friends. I still live at home, with my parents and my little brother. I haven't had a girlfriend in almost two years. I've lived in Arizona my whole life. I'm pretty boring, and I don't find myself as attractive as everyone makes me out to be. I have self esteem and confidence, I just haven't gotten used to fame. I still think of myself as John, the nerd." he laughed at himself.

I couldn't help but laugh too. "Well, we have a lot in common"

He smiled "We do"

The van began to slow down, stopping soon after

I glanced around, after a second I found my navy blue Jeep wrangler off to the side of the parking lot, just as I'd left it. I tossed a "Thanks" over my shoulder as I slid out of the van. I walked over to my Jeep and climbed in, John waited for me at the edge of the asphalt that led to the road. I pulled up behind him before he drove out.

I followed him back to the hotel in silence. My radio was off and I was enjoying the time to myself, again. My thoughts were kept generally quiet now that I'd come to grips with reality.

My phone ended this peace; my cup holder began to vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked agitated

"Hey" Devin my boy best friend greeted me; I'd known him since we were in diapers.

"Oh, hey Dev. What's up?" I missed him; it was good to hear his voice.

"Where are you? I haven't seen or heard from you since you left two days ago!" he sounded both hurt, relieved, and happy all at once

I felt terrible "I'm sorry, a lots been going on. I met John, and I ended up staying with him, Jasper doesn't know so don't tell him. I'm going to stay with him for a few days back in Arizona, Andee will be with me, I'll keep in touch, I don't have long to talk, so I'll text you. I'm sorry I have to go, but I'm back at the hotel so I have to pack before we leave, I'll call you tonight, promise"

"Okay, I want to hear all about it when you get home, so take lots of pictures. Tell Andee I said hey, and I miss her too. I know you're busy so I'll let you go, love you"

We'd arrived at the hotel "Love you too" I said climbing out of my Jeep, after I hung up I slid my phone into my back pocket. I walked toward the piled up bags I found by a group of familiar faces. John met me on my way up and grabbed my hand.

It was weird how easy and comfortable his hand felt in mine. I couldn't help but look up at him, like something was moving in my stomach; I didn't know what this was or how I should react. He met my gaze with a friendly comforting smile, as if to say something along the lines of _its okay._ I couldn't help but smile back.

We were greeted with a few waves, and a hello or two. Andee said nothing, all she did was smile, and I did the same. The boy's began to grab there bags and load up the van, I stood by Andee while John helped with the bags.

John joined me after everything was loaded up, "I'm going to ride with you, in the jeep if that's okay…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled, "That's fine" I glanced over at Andee, "who're you riding with?" I asked curiously

She smiled, "Garrett I think, we're all going back to John's anyways. I'll meet up with you there"

Garrett walked up and slipped his arm around Andee's waist, "You comin'?" he asked with a smile

"Yeah, I'm coming" She began to walk toward the van; she turned and gave me a smile before climbing in. Garrett did the same.

We watched them pull out of the parking lot and begin to drive, I could feel John grab my hand and I looked up to find the emotion in his face.

"You ready?" he asked smiling

"I think so" I said using my free hand to unlatch my keys from my pants. We walked over to the jeep, he opened my door for me and I climbed in. He followed over to the passenger side, and I pushed the seat back for him so he'd have more leg room. He climbed in, and fastened his seat belt, just as I did before putting it into reverse. Six hours of driving ahead of us, thank god my iPod was fully charged.


	3. Chapter 3

Into your arms

Chapter three

"We're here" John whispered into my ear, I'd fallen asleep. Something that everyone knew would happen, eventually.

My eyes flickered open, searching for him. It didn't take long, because his face was just inches from mine. The jeep engine was off, and the only way of light was coming from the scattered streetlights around the vehicle.

I shifted my weight and sat up. "Oh" I murmured rubbing my eyes and shuffling my hair back

He smiled "Morning sunshine" he said grabbing a duffel bag from the back seat, before he hopped out of the jeep.

I slid my purse on, grabbed my remaining duffel bag and glanced around for Andee, along with the other boys. John was already a few feet ahead of me, with two more duffel bags than he did before.

There was no sign of them. "Where's Andee, and the others?!" I asked looking around while I followed him.

"Home" he said without turning around. "We got here, you were asleep, and you looked peaceful so I told them to just leave us" he said continuing toward the door.

"Oh" I said admiring his house. It was cute, it was two stories, not to small, but nothing gigantic. It resembled little to the house I lived in, it looked much cozier and lived in. "But what about their cars and stuff? Where is Andee staying?" I asked as I climbed up the front porch steps. I glanced to my right finding a porch swing, and if I looked to my left, I'd see a line of rocking chairs. Everything looked neat, like someone had just swept today.

He held down the tongue on his key chain and pulled it from his loop. He flipped the keys around searching for the right one, "She went with Garrett, everyone meets up at my house before the tour and they usually car pull with someone over here so there isn't a ton of cars at my house. We keep the van here, because we have a huge garage in the back. Which I'll put the van in later" he slid a key into the door, turned it and opened the door. "Ladies first" he said motioning for me to go in.

"Thank you" I said shuffling in with my bag. He followed behind me. I was startled by the large solid black German shepherd running towards me.

"Sorry, that's Macy" he said placing his bags down off to the side of the door. He keeled down and petted her. "She's really sweet, you can pet her if you want"

I was puzzled by how quiet she was, no bark or anything. After placing my bags by John's I keeled down beside John, and petted her too. She licked my face and his too. Her tail wagging the whole time.

After a few moments he stood up, and I figured I should too. I gave her one last pat, before venturing to my feet. He smiled at me, "told you" he said winking at me before he relaxed again

Macy wandered off into another room leaving John and I alone. "Wanna meet the fam?" he asked walking a few strides in front of me, but I just stood where I was.

"Sure" I shrugged and walked towards him.

I stood beside him, and he put his arm around me, gently pulling me closer to him. He looked down and smiled, "Cool, watch this" he murmured taking in a breath "We're home!" He shouted projecting his voice upward, then he relaxed again. I grew nervous, knowing they'd expected us.

A mid age couple were the first to appear, which I assumed were his parents. Next were two boys, which I assumed were his brothers. I just smiled, trying to hide how nervous I was.

"Hello dear" a mid aged woman smiled, which I knew was John's mom. She walked up to him sharing a hug and he kissed her cheek.

"Hello" a few other voices chimed in while his mom retreated back to John's father's side.

I choked out a soft 'hello' and a stiff wave. My eyes scanned there faces.

"This is Jasmine" John introduced, he glanced down at me and smiled. I smiled back. "She's going to be staying here with me, for a week or so"

There was a few moments of awkward silence, I assumed they we're all processing John's statement. "It's nice to have you" John's mom finally said cheerfully, "I'm Anne, John's mom, but you can call you whatever you'd like dear"

I smiled, "Thank you"

Another short moment of silence pasted, then John began again "That's my dad" John said pointing to the mid age man who nodded awkwardly and I smiled. He started again, "This is my brother Shane" he said motioning to the tall, tan, muscular boy. I guessed he was just two or so years younger, he looked about John's age. He smiled, I smiled back, John walked over to the smallest boy, grabbing his shoulders, "And this" he said horse playing with him, and the boy laughed "is the youngest, and his name is Chance" John pulled the boy to the ground and continued to horse play.

I giggled a little when John began to lose. Chance couldn't be older than 14 or 15, at the max.

"It was nice meeting you" John's father said smiling before he went back down the hallway, Shane disappeared with him.

"You too" I muttered

"Are you hungry, Jasmine?" John's mom asked ignoring the boys still wrestling

I thought about it for a second, "No ma'am. We stopped on the way here, so I'm good for the night" I said smiling

"Okay dear, well if you get hungry, John will show you where everything is" she turned and disappeared down the hallway

I watched John and Chance wrestle a little more "Okay, enough" I heard John say breathlessly.

I chuckled slightly. He was up and by my side before I'd finished.

"Later Johnny!" Chance called behind him as he disappeared the way the others had.

I was caught off guard when I felt his arms around my waist. It wasn't too long after that I felt his breath against my cheek. "Well, hello" I murmured looking up at his face, I searched it for a long moment before relaxing into his beautiful hazel gaze.

"hello" he breathed, smiling. He rested his hand on my jaw bone, searching my face like I'd done his just seconds before.

His face suddenly went blank, and his eyes kept searching. I knew what he was going for, and before he could pull away, I continued what he'd started.

I took a light breath, before closing my eyes and letting our lips mesh. Once he felt mine touch his, he relaxed and pulled me closer, taking control. We stood there for a long moment, feeling one. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I lost myself, melted away. I'd kissed a couple boys before sure, but they never had this effect on me. This spark this, rage, my mind raced, thoughts going every which away. The moment ended, all to soon, and I felt myself fighting the urge to continue.

He stared at me for a long moment, and I smiled, pleased. He laughed a little and hugged me, tight.

"I'm really glad you decided to come Jasmine, I can't wait to get to know you better" he whispered still holding me tight against him

"I'm glad too" I murmured, relaxing into him.

I breathed him in, and we parted.

"Want to see a tour of the house?" he asked walking over and grabbing a few duffel bags

"sure" I murmured following his lead

We walked down to the basement, that was converted into his room. It was pretty big, lots of space. He had his bed, a TV, two couches, couple of dressers, a closet, and a bathroom. It was cozy.

He laid his bags on the floor by a dresser, and I did the same. "you can hang your clothes up in the closet, or in the drawers, I don't mind"

I smiled "Thanks" I wondered around his room, stopping to look at all the photos on the wall, or the random pieces of paper where I assumed he wrote lyrics and such.

He walked up beside me. "I wrote that about wanting to fall in love, but not being in love, just not caring and going with the flow, about finding love, what it might look like or feel like" he said motioning to the sheet of paper I was looking at. I glanced at the scribbled title it read 'whoever she is'

I quickly read the lyrics, "Yeah, I know that song" I took a deep breath before I started to sing it

He smiled, and began to sing along with me. My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice, I'd heard it before, but not like this.

I stared at him in complete awe, as he sang.

He stopped when he realized he was the only one singing, and his cheeks went rouge then quickly back to sand. "Why'd you stop?" he howled embarrassed

"Why'd you stop?!" I laughed, "you were doing fine by yourself" I muttered walking over to his bad and sitting at the end.

"thanks" he said walking over to me and taking a seat "you can sleep in the bed if you want" he said patting the middle of it

"And where will you sleep?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He motioned to the couch accross the room. "No!" I protested, "you're sleeping in the bed with me" I informed him

He looked at me, then gave me a devilish grin. "Fine" he agreed

My phone rang in my pocket, I stood up and pulled it from my back pocket. "One second" I said lingering away from John, I headed for the bathroom. After I was in I locked the door and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked

"Hey" Jasper's voice sang, "Just checking on you"

"Oh" I started "I'm fine. How're you?"

"Good. I'm going threw LA tomorrow, I'll stop by and we could have lunch or something. I miss you." his voice killed me, my brother was my best friend, and I hated lying to him.

"Well, I would, but Andrea and I decided to visit Chandler, she had a few friends here so" I could feel my throat tighten "I miss you too though" I could feel it grow tighter

He was quiet for a long time, finally he said "Oh, well, I can stop by there… if you want… if not, we'll just do something when we both get home…" his voice worried, but honest

"sure, I'd like that, I have someone I want you to meet, anyways" I said absently. I couldn't lie to him, not anymore.

"Okay, 1 o'clock tomorrow, we'll meet at the T.G.I. Friday's, do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I do" I said softly, "I'll call you tomorrow, love you"

"Love you too" and he hung up

I walked from the bathroom, knowing tomorrow would be interesting. I was going to come completely clean about this whole ordeal. But right now, it was time to get some sleep.


End file.
